First Crazy Date
by Profe Fest
Summary: "Kemana aja lu? Kok belom dateng? Kaki agung Pangeran keburu lumutan nih!"/"Me nyasar di empang nih."/"Mas tadi gimana teleponnya?"/"Pacar Pangeran nyasar di empang."/"Nah kan! Saya bilang juga apa! Pasti kodoknya di empang, ya kali ada di mall!" Bel frustasi dengernya. Sequel of An Abnormal Love Story. Warning! Sho-ai, Humor garing, EYD tidak benar! RnR?


Sudah sekitar 51 hari, 18 jam, 27 menit, dan 59 detik, sang uke jambu yang tak lain adalah Fran dan si Yeti kampus yang pastinya adalah Belphegor telah resmi pacaran. Fran sangat bersyukur ternyata cintanya terbalaskan, nggak kayak Levi A Than yang cuma _one-sided_ dikarenakan Xanxus lebih memilih seorang _uke tsundere_ berambut panjang berwarna perak.

—_Sungguh, betapa kasihannya kau nak Levi_

Oh ya, omong-omong Xanxus mengakui cintanya itu pada Squalo sekitar 33 hari yang lalu dan langsung diterima oleh si hiu sampah dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus. Hal itu langsung menjadi gosip hangat satu kampus hingga menghasilkan sebuah artikel di mading berjudul "Ngaku Anti Sampah, Tapi Jatuh Cinta Sama Sampah" dengan tinta hitam besar-besar. Squalo yang liat langsung mencak-mencak dengan muka merah dan ngancem bakal ngebuat si pembuat artikel jadi makanan hiunya. Namun anehnya, Xanxus cuma diem cuek bebek. Katanya, biar pada tau kalau si hiu sampah udah jadi punya dia dan itu sukses membuat sang —calon— bintang iklan tersebut memerah lagi.

—_Saya tau para pembaca tengah meneriakkan kata 'cieeee' sekarang_

Fran menghela napas mengingat itu, entah kenapa dia rada stres kenapa malah jadi mikirin pasangan _edan_ lain yang lahir dari Universitas Ini tepatnya di fakultas sini. _Uke_ berambut hijau tersebut membalikkan badannya di kasur, siap males-malesan lagi. Tenang saja, _setting_ fic ini di hari Minggu pada pagi menjelang siang hari kok, sekitar jam setengah 10an.

Ah, hari Minggu… hari paling indah yang pernah tercetak di kalender. Hari paling enak buat nyantai, males-malesan, bahkan buat tidur-tiduran dari jam tiga pagi sampe jam—

—_DRRRRRTTTTTT! DRRRRRRTTTT! DDDRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTT!_

'_Bajing.'_ Batin Fran kagak rela narasinya dipotong getar ponsel pintarnya. Setengah nggak rela, akhirnya diraba-rabanya meja didekat tempat tidurnya. Setelah berhasil menangkap apa yang ia cari, segera disambarnya benda itu. Dengan mata merem melek, Fran membaca tulisan yang tertera pada layar ponselnya.

Yeti Kampus. _Calling_.

—_Sumpah, namanya elit banget, mas._

Fran cuek bebek dengan komentar narator. Ditekannya tombol bergembar telepon berwarna hijau disebelah kanan ponselnya dan menaruh benda tersebut ditelinganya.

"_Halo."_

"Halo. Ada apa, _senpai_?" pemberitahuan lagi, Fran telah mengganti nama panggilan sang pujaan hati dengan kata yang lebih sopan; _senpai_.

"_Heh, kodok, lu nggak ada acara kan hari ini?"_ tanya Bel rada nggak sabar.

"Emang kenapa?" nggak konsisten, si _uke_ balik nanya.

"_Ke _mall_ sekarang. Kitauhukkencanuhuk."_ Fran agak bingung kenapa ada batuk yang nyelip-nyelip di perkataan sang _senpai_, apa jangan-jangan pemuda _blonde_ itu bengek lagi setelah sekian lama acara penembakan mereka?

"Tapi _me_ belum ngapa-ngapain, mandi aja belom," jawab pemuda bersurai hijau itu jujur, apa adanya seperti lagu Project P*p (bukan _pup_, ya).

"_Yaudah, mandi sono. Dandan yang cakep, biar kagak malu-maluin Pangeran,"_ sang _uke_ makin bingung. Kalau jalan berdua, mereka memang sering diliatin. Fran memang dandanannya biasa aja dari atas sampe bawah. Namun, Bel dari bagian atasnya aja udah _abnormal_, ya panteslah mereka diliatin. Bahkan ada sebagian dari orang-orang tersebut yang mengira mereka berdua adalah pasangan pengemis dimana yang satu berperan sebagai yang buta dan satu lagi sebagai penuntun jalan.

"Emang di _mall_ mana coba?" tanya Fran rada bingung. Banyak _mall_ di kota itu, ya kali mau meriksain satu-satu!

"_Dideket Universitas Ini kok. Cepet ya, gue tunggu disini."_ Kata Bel siap-siap mematikan pembicaraan.

"Tunggu dulu, _senpai_!" tahan pemuda berambut hijau tersebut cepat-cepat. Pasalnya, nanti kalau dia yang telpon pulsanya abis lagi.

"_Ada apaan lagi?"_ tanya pemuda _blonde_ itu lagi rada nggak sabar. Sebenernya dia juga khawatir sama pulsanya.

"Kenapa _senpai_ nggak kesini aja jemput _me_? Biar langsung jalan," tawar si _uke_ supaya sang _seme_ tak terlalu lama menunggunya.

"_Bilang aja lu nggak mau nanggung ongkos, kan?"_ tanya pemuda _blonde_ itu PeDe abis.

'_Ah sialan, ketahuan,'_ batin Fran gondok, ternyata acaranya ngebujuk sang _seme_ nggak berjalan mulus.

"_Tuh kan, elu nggak ngejawab, berarti bener, kan?"_ tanya si pemuda yang selalu mengaku sebagai pangeran itu lagi.

"Yaelah, masa nganterin pacar sendiri keberatan sih, _senpai_," gerutu Fran.

"_Heh, gue ini pacar lu, bukan sopir antar-jemput lu. Pacar sama sopir antar-jemput itu beda kasta. Udah deh, cepet mandi sana, gue tungguin. Nggak dateng, gue tusuk lu pake piso gue besok di kelas,"_ ancam Bel nggak setengah-setengah.

"Jadi lu lebih suka _me_ luka gara-gara lu tusuk, gitu?" tanya pemuda berambut hijau itu sewot.

"_Kan pisau kebanggaan gue bakal menusuk di hati lu,"_

—MARI KATAKAN 'CIEEEEE' WAHAI PARA PEMIRSA! BELPHEGOR NGEGOMBAL!

"Gombal," kata Fran datar, padahal dalam hatinya udah cenat-cenut.

"_Yaudah, intinya gue tunggu. Cepetan ya,"_ —PIP.

Fran memandangi ponselnya, panggilan itu selesai sudah. Pemuda berambu hijau itu sedikit lega tak jadi mengeluarkan pulsa sedikit pun. Ditaruhnya ponselya diatas bantal dan bangun dari tempat tidur. Diregangkannya tubuhnya sebentar dan menyambar sebuah handuk bergambar pisang dan peralatan mandi, padahal sejak dulu buah pisang bukanlah buah kesukaannya.

"Oke, waktunya perang dengan air," kata pemuda itu datar.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**First Crazy Date © Profe Fest**

**Genre : Romance, (a bit) Humor**

**Warning : Sho-ai, BL, mengandung OOC level ekstrim, bahasa frontal yang kurang pantas, kesalahan tulis, dan lainnya yang tak disebutkan satu-satu. Oh ya, ini merupakan **_**sequel**_** dari An Abnormal Love Story.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**A/N khusus : Jess, Dil, nih fic Humor yang gua bilang. **_**Hope you like it**_

.

.

.

Bel mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya ke lantai _mall_ tak sabar, entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia melirik jam tangannya. Pasalnya, ia telah menunggu kedatangan sang _uke_ tercinta entah sudah berapa lama. Ia tak sabar, sungguh tak sabar—padahal entah nggak sabar kencan ato mau marahin _uke_-nya yang telat dateng.

"Woi, Bel," sapa sebuah suara. Bel mengalihkan pandangannya dari jam tangannya, mendapati kedua teman—_abnormal_—nya berdiri didepannya, bingung menatap teman se-jurusannya sendirian di _mall_ dengan tampang-tampang mau ngerampok.

"Eh, ada Bos sama hiu-nya toh, ushishishi~," tawa nista pemuda _blonde_ itu meluncur begitu saja, seringai _chessire_-nya juga ikut melebar. "Ngapain kemari? Tumben."

"Kencan lah," jawab Xanxus cuek bebek sebelum _uke tsundere_-nya sempat mengucapkan sumpah serapah. "Emang elu, yang mau ngerampok ini _mall_!" sambung pemuda bermata _ruby_ itu tanpa dosanya, membuat Squalo nyaris ketawa dengernya.

"BAJING! PANGERAN MACEM GUE MANA MAU NGERAMPOK! KEKAYAAN GUE TUH SAMPE 69 TURUNAN TAU!" semprot Bel nggak _selow_ hingga menyebabkan gerimis lokal. Oh ya, hebat juga tuh sampe 69 turunan, tapi nanti turunan ketujuh puluhnya gimana? Blangsakan gitu?

"Udah gue bilang nggak usah bawa 'bajing' deh. Ini nih, kenapa gue benci sampah, terutama sampah penghasil gerimis," sindir Xanxus setajam beling.

"Yaelah, ngaku anti sampah tapi pacaran sama sampah," sindir sang pangeran —gadungan— tersebut nggak mau kalah.

"Heh, sekalipun dia sampah, dia sampah paling bagus yang pernah ada," entah merupakan pujian atau berupa sindiran dari sang Bos.

"Udahlah," potong Squalo _bete_. "Cepetan ngapa, gua ada tugas yang belom diselesein nih," lanjut pemuda berambut perak panjang tersebut.

"Iya, bentar dulu ngapa," balas Xanxus hingga membuat sang _uke_ _kicep_ lagi.

"Udah dulu ya, pangeran sampah. Gua nggak suka bikin pacar gua nunggu," lha tadi nyuruh nunggu, Xanxus terdeteksi _labil_ ternyata.

"Yaudah gih, sana pergi. Kayak gue napsu aja mau ngebuntutin," usir Bel nggak _selow_.

"Yaudah sih _selow_ aja, _keles_," balas Squalo rada _bete_. "Udah sendirian, ditemenin malah ngusir. Mana pacar lu?" Squalo mulai memprovokator.

Dan Bel pun pengen ngacak rambut frustasi gara-gara _uke_-nya belom dateng hingga nggak bisa pamer.

.

.

.

Fran terus memegangi topi kodoknya yang merupakan hadiah pertama dari sang pujaan hati. Pasalnya, Mammon, satu-satunya orang yang bisa dimintain tebengan, mengemudikan motornya dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Heran, padahal ia memakai tudung sampai menutupi matanya, tapi nekat banget ngebawain anak orang dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

"Mammon-_san_, kau ini mau nebengin _me_ atau mau ngebawa _me_ nyemplung ke empang?" tanya Fran agak keras.

"Hah? Lu mau ke empang? Tadi katanya mau ke _mall_? Gimana sih?! Kok nggak konsisten?" Mammon terus mengemudikan motornya sambil mencak-mencak nggak jelas.

'_Bukan _me_ yang nggak konsisten tapi lu yang tuli, cunguk,'_ batin Fran miris. Pengennya sih masang muka _you don't say_, namun apa daya ia terlahir miskin emosi.

"Bukan. _Me_ bilang empang itu cuma buat perumpamaan doang," teriak Fran lagi.

"Hah? Lu juga mau beli umpannya? Itu si Bel gimana sih, masa ngajakin kencan ke empang? Nggak modal amat," entah kenapa malah si Mammon yang jadi sewot nggak jelas.

Fran nyerah sudah, daripada pembicaraannya jadi makin _edan_, lebih baik biarkan sajalah. Nanti kalau udah sampe baru dijelasin, daripada dia harus _facepalm_ saking nggak kuat ngomong sama Mammon yang telinganya rada _error_.

.

.

.

Bel makin gila, frutasi sendiri. Udah 2 jam dan _uke_-nya belum muncul juga di _mall_ yang dijanjiin. Padahal rasanya ke _mall_ ini nggak makan banyak waktu. Cukup 10 detik jika menggunakan jet, 10 menit jika menggunakan pesawat, 25 menit jika menggunakan mobil, 20 menit jika menggunakan motor (karena bisa nyelip), dan sejam jika menggunakan becak (itupun kalau ada dan nggak kena razia polisi). Bel makin stres, dia takut _uke_-nya yang miskin emosi itu dibawa kabur _seme_ lain terus _dipake_. OH NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! BIG NOOOOOO!

Bel makin gila sendiri mikirnya. Terus gimana kalo Rokudo Mukuro yang menjabat sebagai _master_ Fran dan juga sebagai salah satu orang yang akan diminta restunya kalau nikah nanti nggak terima dan akhirnya menjauhkan sang pujaan hati dengan dirinya? Terus gimana kalau Mukuro yang trauma akhirnya milihin calon _seme_ lain buat Fran? Terus gimana dengan dirinya? Jadi nanti cintanya cuma _one-sided_? Terus gimana kalo dia nggak bisa _move on_?

—_Plis Bel, jangan sinet di fic ini…_

"Emm, Mas," panggil satpam _mall_ yang udah curiga dengan keberadaan Bel yang punya tampang penjahat namun bertingkah _edan_ tersebut.

"Kenapa? Lu kenal sama gue?" tanya Bel PeDe abis. Sang satpam mulai komat-kamit, berdoa semoga anak cucunya nanti nggak pernah kenal sama Bel.

"Nggak… _anu_… Mas ini ngapain disini? Mondar-mandir nggak jelas, masuk ke dalem aja Mas," usir si satpam halus.

"Heh, gue disini mau bareng pacar gue. Lagian siapa elo nyuruh-nyuruh gue masuk?" dengan songongnya, si Bel malah balik protes.

"Ohh, mau nungguin pacar… pantesan… kalau boleh tahu siapa pacarnya Mas?" si satpam mulai _kepo-kepo_, padahal kenal aja kagak.

"_Kepo_ banget sih… lagian kayak elu kenal Kodok gue aja," balas Bel nggak terima. Si satpam _speechless_ sebentar.

"Mas, kalo mau nungguin kodok, mending di empang aja sana, ada banyak dengan bermacam-macam variasi," entah kenapa si satpam mulai promosi nggak jelas.

"Denger ya," Bel memulai pidatonya. "Kodok gue tuh pacar gue yang paling _unyu_, meskipun dia mukanya datar mulu terus kadang ngomongnya nyolot _plus_ sering ngetawain gue dari belakang, tapi dia tuh _uke_ yang bisa ngerti gue apa adanya," muka Bel langsung _blushing-blushing_ penuh kenistaan.

'_Tuhan apa salahku sampi ketemu makhluk _edan_ begini? Padahal aku kan taat beribadah,'_ tanya sang satpam dalam hati sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Mas kok aneh, ya? Kodok kok dipacarin? Cewek _atuh_ yang dipacarin!" sepertinya sang satpam tak tahu kalau yang diajak bicara olehnya _mis-oriented_. "Lagian udah saya bilang, kalau mau nyari kodok, mending di empang sana."

"Heh, denger ya," Bel narik napas dalam-dalam. "Kodok gue itu elit, plis. Jadi, nggak mungkin dia ada di empang, _understand_?" tanya Bel _lebay_ maksimal.

Sang satpam yang dari dulu nggak ngerti bahasa Inggris garuk-garuk rambut. "_Yes, yes, mister_."

.

.

.

"Nih, nyampe di empang," kata Mammon tanpa dosanya setelah memakirkan kendaraan roda duanya di parkiran empang.

"Mammon-_san_," Fran buka suara, "_me_ minta dianterin ke _mall_, bukan ke empang."

"Hah?! Tadi ditengah jalan lu bilang ke empang, gimana sih?! Nggak bener banget!" pemuda yang tak lain adalah _trap_ cantik tersebut mulai marah-marah nggak jelas. Fran nahan diri buat nggak ngejambakin tudung si Mammon, masalahnya dia udah nggak tahan ngomong sama tuh orang. Ternyata benar, ngomong sama orang _bolot_ itu bisa bikin stres.

"Tadi itu cuma kayak perumpamaan doang. Abis tadi Mammon-_san_ ngebut banget, kalo _me_ kenapa-kenapa kan Mammon-_san_ juga bisa _berabe_," jelas pemuda berambut hijau itu baik-baik, setengah bersyukur dianugrahi suara sedatar televisi yang lagi rusak.

"Yaelah, bilang dari tadi kek," gerutu Mammon sembari menyalakan motornya lagi.

'_ITU TADI _ME_ UDAH NGOMONG DARI TADI, BOLOT!'_ batin Fran frustasi sendiri.

_BRUUM BRUUMM BLUPBLUPBLUP_—

—Idih, kenapa suaranya aneh gitu coba?

"Fran," panggil Mammon datar.

"Kenapa?" tanya sang _uke_ jambu was-was.

"Kayaknya motor gua rusak deh, kayaknya abis bensinnya," jawab Mammon nggak dosa. Hening pun melanda keduanya, Fran lemes dengernya.

'_TERUS GIMANAAAAAAAAAAAA?!'_

.

.

.

"Mas, Mas, kenapa nggak ditelpon aja kodoknya?" tanya sang satpam yang ternyata masih setia menemani pemuda _blonde_ tersebut, takutnya kalo ditinggal entar si Bel malah nyolong benda-benda berharga di _mall_ itu.

Bel yang cara pikirnya emang pendek baru _ngeh_ apa itu kegunaan ponselnya. Biar deh kalo pulsanya abis, yang penting dia harus tau si pujaan hati dalam keadaan sehat wal'afiat dan belom _dipake_ _seme_ lain. Dikeluarkannya ponsel pintarnya, kemudian menekan sederet nomor yang paling ia hapal diluar kepala. Didekatkannya benda itu ke telinganya, komat-kamit ia berdoa dalam hati memohon agar _uke_-nya nggak apa-apa.

"_Halo."_

Bel langsung pengen sujud rasanya denger suara sang pujaan hati masih datar, artinya ia baek-baek aja dan belum _dipake_ sama _seme_ lain.

"_Halo. Kenapa, _senpai_?"_ tanya pemuda bersurai hijau diseberang sana.

"Kemana aja lu? Kok belom dateng? Pangeran udah nunggu lama banget, _yes_. Kaki agung Pangeran udah lumutan nih," Bel mulai mencak-mencak—bentar, itu masalah kaki Agung mirip sama perkataan Raja bernama depan dari huruf J yang suka nari dengan 2 bawahannya di kartun yang berkarakter utama 4 penguin dan tayang di Gl*b*l TV.

"_Yaudah, biasa aja kali, keles. _Me_ ada di empang nih, gara-gara dianterin orang bolot, akhirnya _me_ nyasar di sini dan sekarang bensinnya abis,"_ balas Fran nggak kalah sewot.

—Oalaaahhh…

"Orang bolot? Siapa?" jujur, Bel nggak tau _uke_-nya mau dianterin orang bolot. Lagian udah tau dia bolot ngapain dimintain tolong juga?

"_Si Mammon-_san_… nih kita lagi bingung nyari bensin dimana… masa Mammon-_san_ bilang isi aja pake air empang, kan sinting!" _oh, oh, nada bicara _uke_-nya udah mulai _bete_.

"Yaudah lah, cepet ngapa ke sini. Pangeran keburu jadi batu duluan nungguinnya nih," suruh Bel seenak udel.

"_Kan nggak ada bensinnya, _senpai_," _balas Fran gergetan. _"Mending lu jemput _me_ di sini deh, sekalian anterin bensin biar Mammon_-san_ bisa balik,"_ suruh _uke_ berambut hijau tersebut.

"Pokoknya Pangeran nggak mau tau, lu yang dateng ke sini, titik." —PIP.

Bel memandangi layar ponselnya. Biar aja deh _uke_-nya menderita dikit—_what the_, apanya yang sedikit?!— dia udah keburu capek nungguin didepan _mall_ layaknya orang tolol yang ilang dari emaknya.

"Tadi gimana, Mas?" tanya sang satpam setelah ngeliatin si Bel yang abis telepon-teleponan dengan muka-muka nggak _selow_.

"Kodok Pangeran nyasar di empang," jawab Bel jujur, apa adanya.

"Tuh kan, Mas," wajah sang satpam langsung sumringah dengernya. "Udah saya bilang kodok Mas pasti ada di empang! Ya kali kodoknya ke _mall_," lanjutnya sambil terkekeh ria. Bel megang kepalanya depresi, frustasi gimana mau ngejelasinnya sama satpam yang satu ini.

.

.

.

Fran tambah depresi setelah panggilannya diputus sang _senpai_. Pasalnya ia benar-benar nyaris sinting gara-gara nemenin _trap_ bolot yang tak lain adalah Mammon. Rasanya tuh kayak jatoh sampe nggak bisa bangkit lagi, terus nyasar ke laut dan tenggelam disana hingga tak bisa menemukan arah jalan pulang—saya yakin pembaca semua lagi nyanyi sekarang. Intinya, apa yang ia rasakan sebelas dua belas sama nano nano dimana asem, asin, pahit, dan segala rasa lainnya nyampur jadi satu.

"Fran, motor gua gimana nih?" tanya Mammon yang udah rada depresi sama motornya. Sebenernya tadi ia sudah bermaksud menggunakan air empang sebagai bahan bakar alternatif, namun langsung ditolak asem-asem sama Fran, padahal kalau dipikir ulang siapa juga yang punya motornya?

"….Tau lah, Mammon-_san_. Aku lelah," mungkin harus ditambahkan juga dengan 'aku lapar'.

"Lha, terus ini gima—"

"—Eh? Fran, 'kan?" sebuah suara memotong suasana nggak enak diantara mereka. Kedua orang tadi mengalihkan pandangannya keasal suara. Napas Fran tersekat begitu melihat orang yang begitu dikenalnya…

.

.

.

Bel menghela napas lega begitu melihat Fran berjalan kearahnya. Menunggu sang pujaan hati di sini akhirnya membuahkan hasil juga. Namun, sepersekian sekon kemudian dahinya berkerut saat melihat _uke_-nya berjalan bersama cowok lain. Jangan-jangan dia _dipa_— NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! BIG NOOOOOOOO! Dia belum siap putus sama _uke_-nya! Dia masih cinta mati sama sang _uke_ jambu! Dia belum siap _move on_! _'SIIILLLL! TOLONGLAH ABANGMU INIII!'_ batin pemuda _blonde_ itu dengan OOC-nya.

"Halo, _senpai_," sapa Fran dengan datarnya didepan Bel.

"Halo," sapa si cowok itu. "Pacarnya Fran, ya?" tanyanya kemudian.

Belum sempat ngejawab, Fran keburu motong duluan. "Iya, dia pangeran gadungan, namanya Belphegor. _Senpai_, kenalin, ini Chikusa bawahannya _master_ yang ternyata pemilik empang tempat tadi _me_ nyasar," jelas Fran masih dengan wajah sedater tembok.

—_Eh? _Master_? O- oooohhhhhhhh…._

Bel menghela napas lega, rupanya itu bawahannya Mukuro yang bersedia nganterin _uke_-nya, bukannya _seme_ yang abis _make_ pujaan hatinya.

"Oh, bawahannya Mukuro? Ushishishi~, tadi udah tau kan nama Pangeran? Salam aja ya, makasih udah mau nganterin _uke_ Pangeran," kata Bel cengengesan, _hepi_ dia nggak jadi bayarin ongkos pacarnya ke _mall_ tersebut.

Chikusa cuma diem sambil naikin kacamatanya, mukanya sebelas dua belas lah sama Fran, kayak tembok. "Yaudah ya, gua balik dulu. Mau mancingin ikan buat Ken," pamitnya sembari pergi dari sana.

"Mas, saya pergi dulu ya. Pacarnya udah dateng, 'kan? Udah ya," sang satpam langsung undur diri. Dalam hati, ia rada bingung, kok pacarnya cakep-cakep dibilang Kodok? Rada nggak beres tuh orang, batinnya sok tau sekaligus miris kenapa si pacar mau nerima pemuda _blonde_ tersebut.

Bel dan Fran saling tatap, rada canggung mau ngapain.

"Bel-_senpai_, jadi nggak nih?" tanya Fran kemudian.

"Oh, eh, jadi lah! Makanya, cepet gih masuk!" suruh Bel seraya menarik tangan Fran ke dalam _mall_. Jantung Fran berdetak lebih cepat, begitu pula dengan jantung Bel yang entah kenapa memompa lebih banyak dari biasanya, menghasilkan getaran-getaran halus yang biasanya dirasakan ketika mereka berduaan. Ah, kencan hari ini harus—

"EH! EH! BENTAR!" sebuah suara tiba-tiba menghentikan pergerakan mereka. Kedua pasangan tersebut menoleh kearah suara, menemuka seorang laki-laki entah siapa—intinya mereka nggak kenal.

"Kalo mau ngemis jangan disini, Mas. Sana, sana! Hush, hush!" usir lelaki itu layaknya mengusir _mpus_.

GUBRAAAAAKKKKKKK!

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N **: HALO SEMUAAAAAAAAAA~! Saya balik lagi dengan fic Humor gagal yang sungguh tiada duanya /nangis/. Btw, ini _sequel_ dari An Abnormal Love Story dan idenya dapet pas saya lagi tur tiga hari dua malam ke Yogya-Dieng yang diadakan sama kantor _Tou-san_ 8D Jess~~! Nih fic yang udah lo tunggu! DILAAAAAAAAA~! _I MISSED YOU, MY SABLENG BESTFRIEND_ HSHSHSHS! #ditabokduluan. DILAAAAA! Nih fic yang gua bilang lewat sms! Moga-moga lu agak terhibur ya 8D Inget, jangan tegang cuma gara-gara UN! LU PASTI BISA BEEEBB! o/ DOA DAN DUKUNGANKU SELALU MENYERTAIMUUUU~~~! Lu masih _fujo_, 'kan? Lu belom belok dengan _genre_ lain, 'kan? Dukungan elo biar gua terus bikin cerita selalu jadi penyemangat gua, Dil! Oh ya, SEMANGAT JUGA BUAT PARA PEMBACA YANG MAU UN (terutama juga untukmu Choco-_san_)!

Oh ya, saya minta maaf lagi kalau _feel_-nya nggak berasa ya, terus maaf dengan _typo_-nya, dan berbagai kekuarangan dalam fic ini /sujud ala Gokudera/. Tenang aja, fic yang lain pasti saya lanjutin kok! Tenang saja, oke? /kedip-kedip bikin mual/

Makasih buat yang mau baca fic ini! _Well_, saya akan lebih berkesan apabila ada yang bersedia _review_ disini. Terserah mau _review _atau _fav_ juga boleh, tapi jangandi-_follow_ ya! Diriku terus menanti yaaaa~!

-Salam unyu-

Profe Fest


End file.
